ALWAYS AND FOREVER (A Shoto Todoroki x OC Story) ABANDONED
by ariakeerinsoto
Summary: Todoroki x OC "Always and forever?" "Always and forever." Follows the time period of the anime. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Katsumi Ginga, a fifteen year old girl who we could never describe as '_just like any other_.'

She had been unable to sleep the night before, and as such, she was dressed in her freshly ironed uniform before her alarm even went off to wake her.

Tapping lightly on the button that turned off the alarm, she absentmindedly brushed her long, black hair, her orange eyes staring off blankly into space.

Today was her first day at U.A. High School, and saying she was feeling a _little bit_ of overwhelmedness had to be a _lot_ a bit of an understatement.

There was an immense amount of pressure on her from her family.

'_You're the first of your siblings to get accepted to U.A.!_'

She knew that, but they reminded her as if it hadn't been drilled into her brain a million and one times.

'_Your parents went to U.A.!_'

She knew that as well, which is why she had gotten in on a recommendation.

Sighing, she put down her hairbrush before a maid could walk in and lecture her that she was going to give herself split ends.

Not her mother, no, her mother wouldn't bother with something so _trivial _as checking up on her daughter on what could quite possibly be the most important day of her life.

No, never. What she would bother with was her makeup for an hour because the press would be outside snapping photos, because the _perfect _heiress of the _ever-so-perfect_ Ginga family was off to her first day at the _prestigious _U.A. High School.

How _fun_.

Yes, the heiress, despite her two older siblings who no longer lived with them. The heiress due to her inheritance of the family Quirk, which doomed her to the pressure of her entire family expecting nothing less than perfection from her, and the inevitable arranged Quirk marriage to someone who was rich, famous, or who had a Quirk that made the likelihood of making their own easier to pass down to the next generation.

Her parents had her life planned out practically by the minute, but she went along with it, the constant hiring of Quirk trainers, the image of the perfect girl, because she wanted to please them.

She wanted them to see her for more than the family Quirk, _Magnet_.

A small knock on the door and a knob turned before a response revealed her younger sister, Tara. White hair, just like their father, seemed to be the only resemblance she had to him. She had the enormous orange eyes of Katsumi and their mother, but while Katsumi was the heiress, Tara was shunned.

"Katsu-chan, you're up?"

Katsumi nodded with a small smile, patting the bed beside her.

Tara closed the door behind her, hopping and ruffling the sheets.

The elder fixed the frilly black dress of the younger, who squirmed, somehow bursting with energy at this ungodly hour of half past five in the morning.

"Today's your big day," she said as her older sister began to brush out her hair, which fell down to her mid-back in angelic, white ringlet curls.

Katsumi nodded. She didn't feel excited, but she knew her little sister was, so she let her have this moment.

_Tara would never be accepted into any hero course._

"You're going to make so many new cool hero friends, and you're going to be the prettiest and the most popular,I just know it!"

She beamed, wiggling her tiny self around and not staying still.

Once Katsumi was done with her hair, she jumped off of the bed.

_Tara wasn't going to have a class full of heroes to make friends with in high school._

"You're going to be number one hero, Katsu-chan!"

Her orange eyes were as wide as saucers as she practically glowed up at her sister with hope.

_Tara wasn't going to be a hero._

"Especially with your really cool Quirk, right? Everyone will love you forever!"

_Tara didn't have a cool Quirk._

"I'll try, Tara, but you know it's going to take so much work to get there, right?"

"But you'll never forget me, because I'm your sister, right?"

_There it was._

That look in her little sister's eye that she wanted to protect her from, the one she never wanted to see.

_The one that said she was scared of being alone._

"Of course I won't forget about you! I love you, I'm your big sister, and I will always be here for you."

_Tara was Quirkless._

Katsumi gave her little sister a hug before she looked over to her makeup caddy.

"Do you think Mom would kill me if I didn't wear makeup?"

"Probably, but you're going to be famous, well, more famouser, and so you don't need to listen to her!"

Tara stuck out her tongue at her older sister, who laughed softly.

"Alright, go downstairs for breakfast, I'll be down there in a little bit."

The five-year-old nodded, flouncing out of the room and closing the door behind her again.

Katsumi put on her makeup, erasing lines of exhaustion and any suggestion of tiredness from her face before eventually joining everyone downstairs.

She had underestimated the amount of pictures a photographer could take between her leaving the property gates and her getting into the car with her trusted driver, _devoted _mother and _loving _father by her side, excited sister in tow.

A half an hour before the first bell, Katsumi walks up to the door for class 1-A. Its size stunned her only momentarily, but upon opening it she saw someone already sitting in their seat. He had short blue hair and glasses, and the moment he saw her, he stood up.

"Good morning, I am Iida Tenya from-"

"Somei Private Academy."

She looked down at the paper she was given, trying to figure out which seat she was assigned.

"How did you- Wait. _Ginga Katsumi_?"

She nodded, looking down at the floor and regretting having said anything.

"I am honored to finally make your acquaintance," he said, sticking out his hand in a gesture of welcome.

Her eyes widened, and she took his hand tentatively and shook it, anxiety kicking in a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I just... I wanted to get to my seat and maybe touch up a little bit on my studying if possible, I didn't mean to bother you."

"No! No, I should be the one apologizing, I have made you uncomfortable. Just because we went to the same school-"

"At least I'll have a friendly face in a room full of strangers?"

Katsumi smiled up at him, from her significant height difference, and he smiled back. Patting him on the shoulder, she passed him, and they sat in their seats in a comfortable silence until the remainder of the students began trickling in.

Her seat was in the farthest corner of the classroom, and she began to set up her desk, putting her supplies inside of it. Eventually, the girl in front of her came in, followed soon after by the boy who was to sit next to her.

She had heard of the both of them, two of the other students who got in on recommendation, and she had seen them at the exam for recommended students.

Yaoyorozu Momo, and Todoroki Shoto.

No one paid much attention to her, much to her relief, and she waited for the teacher to arrive.

Shortly after a boy who everyone seemed to describe as plain-looking (how on earth was he okay with that all of the time?) entered the room, the teacher arrived.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out into the field."

As he held up a U.A. gym uniform, Katsumi sighed. Taking one, she went into the girls' locker room, taking a pouch of makeup wipes from where she had kept it in her bag, hidden from her mother, who would flip out if she knew people were going to see her daughter without makeup.

She'd hate to break it to her mom, but this is high school, not a beauty pageant.

As they entered the locker room, a girl about an inch shorter than Katsumi with short, brown hair went into a mild panic.

"Mascara doesn't mix well with sweat," she said, talking to another girl as they walked.

Katsumi walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, pulling her aside, the other girl moving on.

Handing her a makeup wipe, she smiled.

"Here, better no mascara than raccoon eye," she said with a small laugh.

The other girl brightened up, giving a huge smile.

"Thank you! I'm Uraraka Ochaco."

"You're welcome, I'm always here to help. I'm Ginga Katsumi," she said, taking out a makeup wipe for herself and cleaning her face off before putting on the gym uniform.

Out on the field, Katsumi stood with her newfound possible friend as Aizawa spoke.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters," he said, stepping forward.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk. You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle," Aizawa said as he walked away.

"_DIE_!"

Bakugo added an explosion to the throw, propelling the ball at such a high speed that no one could really see exactly where it went.

Aizawa held up the scanner for everyone to see, and it read 705.2 meters.

Katsumi's jaw dropped in awe, everyone going silent for a moment.

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero," said Aizawa, and the rest of the students broke their silence.

"What's this?"

"It looks fun!"

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want!"

"As expected from the hero course!"

The scattered murmurs of class 1-A were of awe and excitement, and Katsumi smiled.

"'_It looks fun_,' huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with _expulsion_."

As students began to try and argue with the teacher over it, Katsumi looked over at her panicking brunette friend.

"What if I get expelled? I can't exactly go super speed or anything, what if my Quirk is just useless for these tests and-"

"Uraraka, calm down," Katsumi said softly. "You'll be okay, I know it."

"But you got in on recommendation! You know you're going to pass, so why bother with me?"

"You're one of the only people I like here, and I know you can do this. You'll be okay. Trust me."

Uraraka sighed, nodding.

"If you say so. I'm still going to try my best!"

Katsumi nodded and both girls smiled at each other before heading toward the 50-meter dash.

As Katsumi got ready for her sprint when it was her turn, she focused on the metal in her body, and on controlling it, willing herself to move faster with her magnetic Quirk. At the start, she used her power to pull herself forward as she ran as fast as possible.

"_4.01 seconds._"

Good, great. That's good.

She wasn't scared of the threat of expulsion, nope. _Never_.

The grip strength test was easier. The part of the machine that they held in their hand to test their grip was metal.

She literally _crushed _it, and the machine couldn't give a result.

She got a slightly better than average result on the repeated side steps (43), and the cleared the sandbox by a long shot in the standing long jump.

Her softball throw had a result of 1012.31 meters, which only wowed people before Uraraka stepped up and got her result of infinity.

While Midoriya (the _plain-looking _one) was up for the softball throw, though, Katsumi overheard a conversation between Bakugo and Iida.

"He's a Quirkless small fry, you know."

"_Quirkless?!_ Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

"Huh?"

_Quirkless_.

Katsumi saw the look in Bakugo's eyes. The idea of someone being Quirkless...

But Midoriya couldn't be Quirkless. How else could he have gotten in? Entrance exam?

Katsumi swore under her breath. Having gotten in through a recommendation, she hadn't taken the exam with everyone else, so she didn't know.

Bakugo was fit to burst with rage after Midoriya's second throw.

"Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard! What the-! These cloths are hard!"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy. Jeez. Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over. I have dry eye."

Once he was set aside by Aizawa-Sensei, Katsumi pressed her lips together and approached him, swallowing harshly.

"Excuse me..."

"What do you _want_?"

He was seething in his anger, and her bright orange eyes met his.

"Why were you so mad at Midoriya?"

He glared down at her and huffed.

"None of your business, but feel free to look down on me as well. I'm going to be better than you all and I'm going to beat him and show him his place. Not like you could stop me anyway."

He shoved past her, and she looked around, her eyes landing on Todoroki.

He looked at her, their eyes locking for a moment, before he glared after Bakugo and went on to the next part of the test.

She remembered him from the entrance exam. He had pushed ahead of her in those tests, and she admired his strength.

She knew he would get in.

Going through the rest of the test, she did well on the long-distance run, sit-ups and seated toe-touch, and over all she ranked second place.

Only, when she looked for the one who was in first, she didn't see the name she had expected.

She had expected to be second only to Todoroki Shoto, but the name she saw instead was Yaoyorozu Momo.

Todoroki ranked third, and Bakugo ranked fourth.

Looking for Uraraka, she found her resting comfortably at eleventh.

Squealing, she went to go find her friend, but then she looked down the ranks.

Who would be expelled?

18th, Jiro...

19th, Hagakure...

20th, _Midoriya_.

_Oh, no._


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't get expelled.

In fact, Aizawa was apparently lying altogether about the expulsion punishment, calling it a 'rational deception,' whatever that meant.

Katsumi and Uraraka headed to the locker room together, happy and relieved that they made it through the day.

"That was a lot of stress for just the first day of school."

Uraraka pulled on her uniform jacket with a sigh.

"Well, that's U.A. for you," Katsumi replied, running a hand lazily through her hair and fixing her skirt.

"Wait, does that mean it's going to be like this every day?!"

Uraraka's eyes widened in slight panic.

"Aaah! I hope not!"

The two girls laughed, walking out of the locker room and then the school together, arm in arm.

Uraraka nudged Katsumi when she spotted Midoriya and Iida, and Katsumi looked over at her.

"Let's go say hi!"

Katsumi nodded, and they unlinked arms, running over to the two.

"Hey! You two! Going to the station? Wait for us!"

Uraraka's shout paused the boys for a moment, and the two girls caught up fairly quickly.

"Uraraka?! Ginga?! You're the infinity girls."

"Infinity girls?"

"The only two who scored infinity on any tests."

"Ah, makes sense," Katsumi said, walking in between Uraraka and Midoriya. "If you want to call me by an actual name other than that, I'm Ginga Katsumi."

"I'm Uraraka Ochako. Um, you're Iida Tenya, and you're Midoriya Deku, right?"

At the name 'Deku,' Midoriya flinched, and Katsumi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"'Deku'?! Huh?"

"But during the fitness test, the boy named Bakugo said, 'Deku, you bastard!' Right?"

"Uh my real name is Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me."

"He makes fun of you?"

Katsumi furrowed her brow in thought. If he thought Midoriya was Quirkless, and he made fun of him...

"Y-yeah, but it's fine, it's nothing, really."

He gave Katsumi a smile that didn't quite convince her, but it was sincere.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But '_Deku_' sounds like the Japanese word for '_You can do it!_' so I kinda like it."

"I'm Deku!"

"Midoriya!"

Katsumi and Iida called out at the same time, admonishing him like they would a child.

"If your middle school bully called you that, why are you accepting it so easily?"

"It wasn't really bullying-"

"You still accepted it way too easily! Wasn't that an insult?!" Iida said, waving his hands around.

"D-Don't worry about that!"

Uraraka and Katsumi laughed a little bit, but Katsumi was a little concerned for Midoriya.

As the four of them rode the train home together, they exchanged numbers and even made a group chat, where that night they talked up a storm. Getting to know each other, sharing their interests. Midoriya and Iida knocked out early, so Uraraka just called Katsumi.

'_Hey, Ginga-chan?_'

"Hmmmm?"

Katsumi was half asleep already, and it was almost midnight.

'_Do you think it's too early for me to think someone in our class is cute?_'

And now Katsumi was awake.

"It's only too early if you don't tell me who it is."

'_Ahhhhhhh you're mean!_'

Katsumi laughed softly into the phone.

"Only mean because I care. Who is it? You're the one who brought it up."

'_It's Midoriya-kun..._'

"Oh. Well, no, it isn't too soon."

'_Wait, you're not surprised?_'

Katsumi laughed again, adjusting herself against her million and one pillows.

'_Don't laugh at me!_'

"I'm not laughing at you, and no, I wasn't surprised. You two would be cute together."

'_Wait, really?! You think so?_'

"Of course I do."

'_Aw, thanks. What about you, though? Do you think... Maybe Iida?_'

Katsumi choked on air.

"No. Just, no."

'_Really? Why not?_'

"I just don't see him that way, even though we went to junior high together."

'_YOU TWO WENT TO JUNIOR HIGH TOGETHER?!_'

"I should not have brought that up-"

'_Wait, no, but seriously, seriously, um... What about Bakugo?_'

"Midoriya's middle school bully? I think not."

'_True... Todoroki?_'

Katsumi fell silent in thought.

'_That's it, isn't it?_'

"I don't know, he seems pretty cool, I haven't talked to him yet, though, but I guess he's attractive?"

'_He doesn't seem to talk to very many people._'

"I can tell. Honestly, most of the time I like to stick to myself as well, but I don't know, I think I'm making good friends for once."

Katsumi never had any friends in middle school. She never felt like any of them saw her as an equal.

Here, at U.A., on the other hand, everyone seemed to welcome her with open and loving arms.

For now, anyway.

The next day, Katsumi was more prepared for the day, wearing less makeup (but still, of course, prepared with makeup wipes), and she was eager to get to their first Foundational Hero Studies class.

Finally looking at her hero costume and the way it was designed, she smiled.

There was a tight, black base that would fit snugly against her skin, with metallic fibers woven into the fabric itself to give it a protective element and an advantage with her Quirk.

A metal wire, slightly thinner than a whip, wrapped itself around each arm almost up to her elbows. She also had one on each leg, from her ankle up to where her calf was widest, over her pair of black, thigh high boots with two inch thick platform soles.

A mask covered her face around her eyes in the same material as the jumpsuit base. The metal along the edge of said mask was the same silver alloy as the decorative 2-dimensional metal rose just below her ribcage on her right side with the flat stem wrapped around her waist.

The class itself consisted of combat training for the day, and teams were decided by drawing lots.

Team A: Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochaco

Team B: Ginga Katsumi and Todoroki Shoto

Team C: Shoji Mezo and Yaoyorozu Momo

Team D: Bakugo Katsuki and Iida Tenya

Team E: Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuuga

Team F: Koda Koji and Sato Rikido

Team G: Kaminari Denki and Jiro Kyoka

Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

Team I: Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Toru

Team J: Sero Hanta and Kirishima Eijiro

Looking over at her teammate, he seemed to be sizing her up, calculating her usefulness in his mind.

As they sat and watched the first round, she watched Midoriya carefully, thankful that he, Uraraka and Iida went before her, because she wouldn't be able to take the assignment seriously if she was up against her friends.

_Bakugo..._

She couldn't hear his words, but she knew he was taunting Midoriya, and that he was pissed off.

What could Midoriya have possibly ever done to hurt him?

Whatever it was, it obviously wasn't resolved during the fight, and before she knew it, it was her and Todoroki up against Team I, and she walked with him in silence toward the building.

Neither of them had sensory-type quirks, so they had to look for the 'villains' themselves.

Before they entered the building, she stopped in her tracks.

"Wait," she said quietly, looking over at him.

He stopped as well, looking back at her expectantly.

"The building may be mostly made of concrete, but there is metal in the support beams. I can feel it. It might crumble part of the building, though, if I pull it out of the walls or floors. It might be easier for me not to use it and resort to hand-to-hand combat if necessary."

"That won't be necessary."

"Wait, what?"

"Let me see your shoes."

Confused, she lifted one of her feet toward him and he sighed.

"Would you be able to walk on ice?"

Katsumi nodded.

"Good," is all he said before he gestured for her to step back.

"I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle, but that does not matter to me."

He stepped up to the building, freezing it entirely as she watched in awe, orange eyes taking in every detail of the beautiful crystals.

When he motioned her to come inside, she nodded, walking carefully, glad she had designed the boots to have enough tread.

They moved swiftly, checking each floor before getting to the fourth, where they saw the missile and Ojiro frozen, a fair of footprints stuck in the ice where Hagakure was.

"You can move if you want but the skin on your feet will come off, so you won't be able to fight your best," said Todoroki, as he entered the room behind Katsumi.

Katsumi walked up to the missile, placing her hands on it and looking back at Todoroki with a smile as All Might could be heard over the speaker system.

"Hero team: _WIN_!"

Todoroki nodded at Katsumi in acknowledgement and began to walk away, the ice all melting.

Katsumi followed close behind, looking up at him.

"You could have done all of that on your own."

"I didn't know if the enemy was standing and would get caught in the ice; it was merely a precaution for me to bring in my backup."

"You trusted me to be your backup?"

"It's not like I had any other backup available. I played it safe."

Katsumi smirked, nudging his arm with her shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, right."

He scoffed, looking down at her, but a small smirk almost appeared on his face, she could have sworn she saw it before it disappeared.

The next day, hero training didn't start off with All Might entering the room in some dramatically abnormal way, but it started off with everyone's favorite drained Eraserhead.

"For today's hero basic training it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one more person."

Rescue training.

Katsumi got into her hero costume before they got onto the bus.

Upon Iida's insistence, they lined up by student number.

Being one of the last student numbers, she didn't get a window seat, but she got a seat next to Todoroki, which she was thankful for, as she watched Jiro get stuck in the seat in front of her, directly beside Bakugo.

Sure enough, Bakugo started yelling, and Katsumi flinched out of habit, earning a glance from Todoroki.

It happened again, and he glanced over at her again, to which she looked down, folding her hands in her lap.

"I apologize," she said softly, and he shook his head.

"Don't."

She looked up again, her orange eyes meeting his, and she tilted her head.

"Don't?"

He nodded before hitting the back of the seat in front of him, the seat of Bakugo.

"Stop shouting."

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A HALF-AND-HALF BASTARD-"

The blonde boy whipped around to face Todoroki, just in time to see Katsumi shrink back in her seat at his volume and his sudden movement.

"Oh," he said, at a semi-normal volume before turning back around in his seat, crimson red irises glaring out the window.

Katsumi looked up at Todoroki in silent thanks, and he nodded again, before turning his gaze out the window.

The rocking motion of the bus paired with lack of sleep the past few nights conspired against the black-haired girl, whose eyelids seemed to grow heavier by the moment until she slumped over in her seat, catching a few minutes of sleep while unconsciously using the shoulder of the boy next to her as a pillow, the warmth of his left side drawing her in.

It surprised him for a moment when he felt the weight of her drop against his side, but he adjusted for her to nap comfortably, looking down at her features as she slept before deeming himself creepy and looking out the window again.

When Katsumi awoke, the first voice she heard was the voice of the male student next to her.

"Ginga, we've arrived at the destination."

She groaned, nuzzling closer to the source of warmth by her side, squeezing her eyes further shut.

Until she realized the source of the warmth was also the source of the voice.

"It would be nice if you would release my arm so that we can get off this bus."

That woke her up, and her eyes blinked wide open as she scrambled backward, falling soundlessly out of her seat and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun, I didn't mean to do that," she said, her orange gaze falling on his mismatched grey and blue eyes.

He shook his head and stood up, fixing his hero costume before offering a hand to help her up, which he did effortlessly.

"Don't apologize. Just get off the bus."

She did as she was told, following the rest of the students off the bus and into the giant, dome-shaped building.

Thirteen, the well-known rescue hero greeted them upon their entry, which was a pleasant surprise, and he explained to them that this was the _Unforeseen Simulation Joint_.

_U.S.J._ for short.

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust."

"You have been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?"

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right? In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening."

Katsumi, as she stood and listened to Thirteen's speech, nodded along, eyes wide in awe.

The purpose of being a hero was entirely to save people.

However, when he stopped speaking, a warp gate began to open in the center of the U.S.J., and everyone seemed to be confused as to whether this was a lesson or not, before Aizawa stepped up.

"Stay back. These are _villains_," he said, his hand reaching up toward his goggles around his neck, placing himself between the threat and his students.


	3. Chapter 3

The villains moved forward, their pace about as casual as a normal afternoon stroll, their eyes fixed on the students.

Katsumi looked around, the other students seeming almost as if they had been frozen by Aizawa's words.

'Those are villains.'

They were in training to fight villains, weren't they? Why should heroes freeze at the sight of villains?

Midoriya was positively trembling.

"What? Villains? No way! There's no way they could get into a hero school!"

Kirishima's eyes were wide in disbelief, and Katsumi was waiting on someone to just move, do something, they couldn't just stand defenseless.

They couldn't just rush forward, either, and so she kept her eyes on the other two top students who were smart enough to know what to do.

She watched Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, not Bakugo... He wasn't quite the levelheadedness she was looking for.

"Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?"

Yaoyorozu stepped forward, her voice betraying her anxiety momentarily.

"We have them, of course, but..."

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school? Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind."

When Todoroki spoke, the rest of the students gasped, but Katsumi remained silent, her eyes on his.

Todoroki was rational. He was levelheaded. She figured she could trust him not to get them all killed.

"If that's the case, it means they're looking for something or someone. We should all be careful, they could be after us."

Her voice was steady as she spoke, and she focused on her breathing, keeping it calm and even.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk, too."

"Yessir."

Evacuation was the smart thing to do. At least Aizawa was more collected than a chicken without a head, unlike certain other students who seemed frozen like deer in headlights.

Aizawa ended up going down to fight, and while that happened the rest of them began to run toward the exit.

Iida caught sight of Midoriya lingering, and Katsumi motioned him onward with a nod before yanking Midoriya by the back of his collar to run with the rest of the students.

"You can take notes when we're not running from villains. Right now, we need to get out of here and get reinforcements. You getting caught by the villains will only make it harder on the pro heroes when they arrive to resolve this, do you want that?"

He didn't even struggle, he just caught his footing and began to run alongside her when she let go of his collar.

"Sorry!"

That's all he said, and she shook her head with a small smile.

Yeah, that dork was growing on her.

She wasn't paying attention until she rammed headlong into a still object covered in ice.

The warm left side from earlier, Todoroki's entire left side, was covered in ice, and he wasn't running.

Actually, nobody was. The villain who looked like he had some sort of portal for a body, he had appeared in front of them all, and Katsumi's stomach dropped.

Now the situation looked serious.

If they couldn't get out to gather the pro heroes, they were screwed.

She heard the villain talking about All Might before she was pulled away into a warp gate, and as she fell she connected with another falling object.

Unable to see it, she figured it was Hagakure, pulling her close to cushion her fall.

Part of her quirk meant that her bones were made of solid metal. Even if she did fall full force, her bones wouldn't break. Her skin, muscles, ligaments, all of that could definitely be damaged but her bones would maybe possibly be bent.

She used her quirk to slow them down, levitating herself using the metal in her body and slowly guiding them to the ground.

They were in the landslide zone.

"Ginga, how did you know I was even there?"

"You bumped into me, I just wanted to make sure my teammate didn't die."

"Keep her off the ground for a moment," said a voice, and it was then that she realized Todoroki had been pulled through the same warp gate as them.

Katsumi did as told, and he froze the area all around them, encasing approaching villains she hadn't even seen yet in ice.

"It's pathetic to lose against a single child. Get a hold of yourself. You're an adult, aren't you?"

He had around ten enemies, some of them almost double Katsumi's size, trapped in ice before him, and her jaw dropped a little.

"'Scatter you and kill you,' huh?"

He exhaled softly, and a puff of steam escaped from his lips.

"I hate to say this, but you just look like guys with Quirks they didn't know what to do with. Hey, at this rate, your cells will slowly die. I want to be a hero. I would like to avoid something so cruel if possible. On what basis do you think you can kill All Might? What's your plan?"

Katsumi tilted her head, settling both her and Hagakure onto the ground.

He was smart. Wicked smart. He knew this would be the best way of gathering information, and she stood quiet.

After all, for the moment, she was his backup.

"Tomura, it's him. He has the Nomu-"

"What the hell is a Nomu?"

Katsumi's silence didn't last long, as she stepped up next to Todoroki, crossing her arms.

"All we know is it's stronger than All Might."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at Todoroki, who made brief eye contact with her, and she knew what she had to do.

Using the metal whips from her suit, she knocked out each of the low-level thugs with a swift blow to the back of the skull and sighed, the metal recoiling itself around her wrists.

"So they have a way they think they can kill All Might. Do you think it'll work?"

"All Might isn't here, we shouldn't be worrying about it right now. Right now our priority is getting out and calling for backup."

Katsumi paused for a moment, before smirking up at Todoroki.

"If I'm not your backup this time, then what does that make me? Have I been upgraded to your hero partner?"

"More like sidekick."

"Ouch," came a soft voice from beside Katsumi with a chuckle and a nudge. "She's too good to be a sidekick. She did better than you in the fitness tests after all."

All Todoroki did was walk away, leaving the two girls to trail after him, the ice around the now-unconscious villains melting.

"They're not much of a threat when they're scared to death of Todoroki-kun," Katsumi said, reassuring Hagakure who had a death grip on her arm.

As they ran down the mountainside to get out of the landslide zone, Katsumi watched Shoto.

He was calm, cool and collected at all times, and it was something she admired. Being someone who had the ability to be that calm in a dire situation?

She was always more prone to losing all reason and rushing into things headlong to save her friends.

Hearing the footsteps of Hagakure behind her, she was satisfied that she was keeping up, and she spoke loud enough for Todoroki to hear.

"So, we're just going to try and get out of here to call for backup?"

"I never said we were going to do that. Neither of us are best suited to escape and get help."

"So we're going to sit around?"

He slowed to a stop, Katsumi quickly mirroring his actions.

"I never said that either. If we're needed for anything, we need to be around to help in battle. What we need to do is get to the center of the U.S.J."

"Do you think they'll hurt All Might?"

Katsumi's voice carried a hint of worry, and she took a step closer to Todoroki.

"If he doesn't come, they won't leave here to go find him, but if he does show up... We won't need to fight. He's strong, definitely stronger than whatever they think they can kill him with. That doesn't mean that we should underestimate them, however."

He looked around, checking for enemies before looking back at her.

"Let's get moving. It's harder to come after moving targets."

Hagakure stepped up next to Katsumi, placing a hand on her shoulder, which still slightly spooked her.

"Everything will be okay!"

Simple words of reassurance eased some of the tension Katsumi carried, and then they were off again, trying to get to the center of the U.S.J. As quickly as possible.

After a few minutes of running, however, they heard a loud bang, freezing them in their tracks. Looking up toward the gate, which was visible from most places in the facility, they saw All Might himself.

Uttering his signature catch phrase, "I am here," his usual smile seemed replaced by a sort of grimace, hard to see from this far away, but Katsumi caught it.

"We'll be at the center plaza soon, don't let down your guard," Todoroki reminded, and then they heard a rustle from one of the nearby trees.

Yet another one of the villains, low-level and easier to deal with.

Outwardly, she didn't appear different from any normal girl, but her suit was all black, a mask on her face in entirely black, but it itself was a screen, displaying a smiley face in blue.

Upon seeing her adversaries, however, the face seemed to glitch into a completely different one, now in red with X's where her eyes should be, a large grin on her animated 'face'. Long, brown, wavy hair flowed out from behind the mask, and the girl tilted her head.

"Well, if it isn't two little rich and famous snobs," she said, her voice distorted. "I know who both of you are... and it's going to be fun to send you home to your perfect families not looking quite so perfect anymore."

Katsumi looked to Todoroki, but in the split second she took her eyes off the enemy, the space around the stranger seemed to glitch, and the girl was gone.

There was almost no time to react when the girl appeared behind Todoroki, but almost instantly there was a barrier of ice between him and the girl, who jumped back, the grin on her eerie mask not faltering.

She glitched out of sight again, this time appearing behind Katsumi, who ducked just as her fist came flying at her.

So the girl was unarmed?

Katsumi grabbed the girl's arm and went to flip her over onto her back, just as she glitched away again, coming once more for Todoroki.

Katsumi took the opportunity, using her wires to help her climb up a nearby tree, trying to gain some advantage on the girl so they could just knock her out and get going.

Todoroki's reaction speed helped, another ice barrier thrown up, and the girl was knocked back.

The mistake that she made, however, was going after Katsumi again.

Obvious inexperience with her quirk left her in midair when she tried to glitch up the tree, only to panic and fall to the ground, cracking her mask.

"Dammit," she said quietly, and Katsumi realized what the problem was.

And if she was right, the girl could only glitch about 10 feet in any direction.

Making eye contact with Todoroki, she saw him nod, realizing the same thing.

Just as Katsumi went to jump down and knock the girl out herself, she saw the girl fall unconscious, and she realized what happened.

She had forgotten Hagakure was with them, and she breathed out a sigh of relief, laughing softly as she jumped down to the ground.

"I think the three of us work well together, right?"

She heard a giggle come from Hagakure's general direction, and she saw a slight nod from Todoroki, before they continued running down the slope, the ground evening out the closer they got to the center.

Guilt seeped through her when she saw what was happening with All Might, guilt that she had been laughing just a second earlier, but as she began to rush forward, Todoroki grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her behind a tree.

"We can't just run into this. We have to time whatever we're about to do very carefully, or we're going to end up hurt, or worse."

He didn't have to continue the sentence for her to get it.

"Then how do we save All Might?" For a moment, she thought she saw more figures in the trees, and she tensed up, but then she recognized a certain type of red hair, visible for only a moment, and she forced herself to release some of her tension.

If that one was Kirishima, there were others from her class nearby, and she had to have faith in them.

And so, when Todoroki moved, she followed.


	4. ABANDONED

This story has been abandoned! I figured I should tell you all now rather than keep you all waiting.

I've lost inspiration to continue this story. This as well as losing all of the data for it from my laptop in an unfortunate circumstance has made me realize that this story was... Hastily written, not what I want it to be, as well as not going in the direction that it should be.

This is not the end of Katsumi! Katsumi will be appearing in FOREVER AND ALWAYS, a new version of this story, actually centered around her and... Bakugou.

I feel it might make for a more compelling dynamic, given her character and the way she interacts with him.

I didn't want to keep anyone waiting on this story... it's my favorite out of the ones I've written so far, but I cannot continue it.

Yes, I know I have other stories I haven't updated in... way longer. Don't worry, those will continue as soon as I am able to get to them properly, as they may need major re-writing, as does this one. I am keeping AAF up here for anyone who wants to read it, but it is, indeed...

_**Abandoned.**_


End file.
